D c03s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 2 Chapter 3 of 75 A Reunion, A Beginning chapter 4 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text At first, the baby shower was less about Luna, and more of a reunion, as memories came back, ponies discussed dreams they'd all thought were too insane to be memories of real events, and reassured, congratulated, and encouraged Luna and Scrivener both, making them smile warmly and murmur thanks of their own. And there was another bit of good news, too, that slipped out: while Luna was in her last stages of pregnancy, only a few days ago, Applejack had discovered that she was in her first few weeks of being pregnant herself. This received hearty congratulations from around the table, even from a grudging Pinkamena, as Pinkie Pie bounced and laughed and cheered: the Pink Twins had finally both come out of the kitchen to join the party, and while Pinkamena refused to eat anything, Pinkie was cheerfully gobbling down food here and there along with everypony else: they didn't have enough to split up even the largest helpings of food between the many ponies, but baked goods were supplemented by a loaf of sweetbread, a bushel of apples, and a few other odds and ends, meaning there was enough to go around. Scrivener couldn't help but notice the way Pinkamena lounged back as Pinkie Pie received all the compliments for the food, and neither Pink Twin bothered correcting anypony, Pinkie only smiling warmly over at her so-called big twin sister every now and then as Pinkamena kept her eyes up towards the sky, looking bored and idly chatting with Discombobulation every now and then as the Draconequus nibbled at cookies and sipped a bottle of cola through a twirly straw. But Pinkamena had never been much of one for wanting gratitude. But eventually, as always, Luna had to draw all the attention to herself as she rested back in her cushioned chair, demanding that they give up their presents to her now. Scrivener had only sighed and apologized for her, but that had resulted in her flailing at him irritably until Rarity had opened the backpack Spike had carried in for her and produced two gift-wrapped boxes, saying hurriedly: "I only had a few moments to put these together, dear, so I hope they don't come across as too shabby... I was told to make the clothes for a colt, but one is unisex, just in case, since-" "'Twill be a colt." Luna said firmly, even as the boxes were guided towards her by telekinesis, and she snatched one out of the air as Scrivener took the other with much more calmness, smiling in thanks over to Rarity as Luna attacked the box. The ivory unicorn winced a little, brushing her corkscrewed violet mane back and leaning back against Spike at the ferocity with which Luna tore apart the neat-and-tidy gift wrap, then she yanked open the box and pulled out a baby blue onesie, marveling over this. "Oh, Rarity! 'Tis wonderful! And look, Scrivener Blooms, a flap for the buttocks!" Rainbow Dash choked loudly on his cola at this, and Discombobulation cleared his throat as Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes. Scrivener, meanwhile, only stared at Luna for a moment before he finally nodded as she continued to smile over the little blue suit, turning his eyes to the unicorn and saying quietly: "Thank you, Rarity. Our child-" "Son!" Luna interjected, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before the sapphire winged unicorn smiled warmly down the table. "Our son shall look wonderful in this. Open the other box, Scrivy!" Scrivener rolled his eyes but smiled all the same as he began to carefully wiggle off the ribbon... and then he winced when Luna grumbled, her horn glowing and yanking the box out of his hooves with telekinesis and over to herself so she could simply tear the wrapping off, Rarity giving a wince again as Scrivy looked embarrassedly up and Luna muttered: "Thou takes forever and a day, and... oh, look! 'Tis as white as Celestia's flank!" Celestia sighed at this, even as Luna looked cheerfully up over the table, holding up a second onesie that was a bright ivory, and patterned with blue stars. The pregnant mare looked utterly thrilled with it, hugging it back against her belly, and Rarity smiled a little as she sat up a bit and then gazed warmly over at Spike, saying softly: "My handsome dragon helped me with the design... he suggested the constellations and somehow I found them to be very fitting. But I suppose I know why, now." Spike smiled a little, an arm wrapped loosely around Rarity's shoulders, the comfortable relationship between the two clear... and as Luna went back to marveling over the onesie, Scrivener glanced up and asked finally: "So Spike, I'm curious. That band you're wearing... that's the one Celestia and Twilight enchanted for you, isn't it?" "That's right, Scrivy." Spike smiled awkwardly, blushing a little as he reached up and rubbed at it, and Rarity gave him a soft, compassionate look as the dragon said softly: "As long as I'm wearing this, I don't grow any bigger than I already am. Rarity and I were... worried that I'd grow up too big, too fast... but this way, I can wear this, and well... it's sort of the middle ground." "I should be honest though: it was my idea." Rarity said softly, looking up, and eyes along the table looked at her curiously as the unicorn smiled quietly, glancing up at the dragon and reaching a hoof out. Spike took it without needing to look, his gaze locked with Rarity's as she murmured softly: "Not because I ever want my handsome dragon to leave... but because asking him to have such an enchantment placed on his own self... it wouldn't be fair to him. I... we both know, after all, that dragons live for many years more than your average unicorn..." "But I'd still give it all up for you, Rarity." Spike smiled quietly, squeezing her hoof gently, and they looked at one another for a few moments more before the dragon blushed as he glanced up and said softly: "So we're going to wait for a while. And... one day, when we're ready, well. I won't need to wear this anymore." Rarity smiled at him brightly even as Pinkamena and Discombobulation both made faces at them, and Luna rubbed a little at her eyes, looking all the more radiant before she hurriedly shook her head, cursed her mood swings, and then put the onesies gently aside as Applejack quickly held up another box, tossing this over to Scrivener and making its contents rattle. "Ain't quite as fancy, but I reckon you'll find a good use for this stuff. Rainbow wanted to keep it, me being pregnant too and all, but I told him not to be so damn selfish. Besides, we'll be having our own baby shower in the future, too." "Thanks, Applejack, that's why I love you. You always throw me under the carriage first chance you get." Rainbow said mildly, slapping at her lightly with a wing, and Applejack grinned and shoved back at the stallion before they smiled and locked hooves, their gazes warm: husband and wife, and they had been for years now... and for all their apparent rivalry at times, the very way they seemed to be in competition was part of what kept their relationship so strong and passionate. Luna opened the hastily-wrapped box, and then she brightened at what she found inside: a collection of pacifiers, small cushions for the baby, a few bottles and soft toys. She picked one of these last up, turning the soft ball back and forth in her hand and studying the designs over it with a smile before Applejack said kindly: "It was all kinda rushed with how late we found out about this whole doodad, but we grabbed what we thought you'd need. Hope it ain't too little." "Nay, 'tis perfect. Scrivener Blooms and I have been so busy preparing the baby's room that we have not had time to inventory many of the baby's needs... I believe the last time Zecora visited before she left for a short expedition back to her own tribe, she scolded us for neither being finished the baby's room nor having it fully stocked." Luna replied with a smile, then she stuck the felt ball lightly into her own mouth, chewing at it slowly as the others stared at her before she turned to Scrivener and spat it out onto him. The earth pony winced and slapped uselessly at the felt ball, and then he glanced across the table as Twilight smiled, carefully raising her own gift-wrapped object. "I think you'll like it." "Let me guess, it's a book, right?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Twilight blushed a little, clearing her throat as Luna grabbed the gift and ripped the wrapping off it... before staring at the sight of the large felt book, picking this slowly up and holding it out in front of her as there were laughs along the table before Scrivener Blooms grinned widely, and Twilight blushed deeper. "You are so predictable, you know that?" "What magic! What strangeness! 'Tis made of... felt? Is this felt? I do not know, but it is soft and fluffy and ridiculous." Luna said in a marveling voice, twisting the book back and forth and bending the large, soft pages in her hand before she giggled as she dragged a hoof along the front of it. "Fascinating!" "It's a big soft book, Luna." Scrivener said flatly, and then he gave her a flat look when she held this up and chewed on it lightly, looking thoughtful. "Luna, don't put things in your mouth. You're not a foal." "I am ensuring it is safe for the foal!" Luna argued, throwing the soft book at him, and Scrivener winced a bit as it bounced off his face before looking relieved when it didn't otherwise do any harm, and Luna grumbled a bit at this. "Perhaps it is a silly gift after all. But it will be good for the child, all the same. Twilight, thou hast our thanks." Twilight Sparkle looked a little placated at his, nodding a few times and rubbing at her cheeks before Celestia said gently: "My gift, sister, is more for you than it is for the foal." Luna smiled as she looked towards Celestia, before the ivory winged unicorn's horn glowed as she rose it, lifting a large, blanket-wrapped object up from beside her, and Luna cocked her head curiously as she took this and frowned at it, feeling the weight of it as Celestia smiled at her encouragingly. For a moment, the sapphire winged unicorn looked almost apprehensive, and then she carefully unwrapped the object, letting the dark, soft blanket fall across her lap before her eyes widened in surprise as she found herself staring at a polished silver mirror edged in ornate black metal, the top of this layered with gemstones shaped into different celestial symbols as she whispered: "Oh, Celestia... this is..." "It's a way for you to keep an eye on your child at all times, sister." Celestia smiled softly, leaning towards her as the others looked curiously down the table, and Scrivener tilted his own head before his eyes widened in surprise as he felt Luna's emotions, caught the gist of her thoughts in his mind even before Celestia glanced up at the gathering and explained kindly: "It's a scrying mirror. They were very rare even in old Equestria... and very useful, obviously. I made this by cutting my own scrying mirror in half and altering the enchantments slightly. I think you'll find it very useful, little sister... I just ask you don't abuse it too much." Luna was grinning brightly as she gazed down at this reverently, gazing down at the surface of the mirror: it was blurry, like she was staring at her reflection in metal instead of glass, but she knew with the right phrases, the right magic touch, the mirror would become crystal clear, and show not her reflection, but rather a vision of anywhere or anyone she chose... in fact.. "This is a wonderful gift, big sister... and tell me, can it gaze even across the layers?" "I'm sure you'll find out... and even if it doesn't, find a way to force it to." Celestia said softly, looking entertained for a moment, warmth in her amethyst eyes as Luna laughed and nodded before the winged unicorn reverently, carefully wrapped the mirror back up in the thick blanket, setting it gently down before she leaned towards Celestia and gestured violently at her. Celestia sighed but smiled as she slipped out of her seat, striding around Scrivener and sharing a tight embrace with her sibling, ponies smiling towards the two before they parted and Luna gazed radiantly out at the group. Then Discombobulation rose a hand, leaning back in his seat before he pointed around at the table and said mildly: "All of your gifts have just been made worthless. Congratulations, losers. This is why I took the safe route and didn't buy anyone anything." "Hear, hear." Pinkamena agreed, and she bumped a hoof against the Draconequus's fist. Then the half-demon only sniffed when Luna glared down the table at her, waving a hoof moodily. "Screw you. My present is my presence." "Hey, that's my line." Discombobulation said in a hurt voice, and Pinkamena only blew a loud raspberry at him in response before the Draconequus grumbled, then sat back and looked down the table, saying finally: "Very well. Then my gift will be... I know. I'll read a poem at your funeral. Something with imagery. 'Here lies Scrivy. Slightly less attractive now that she's all corpsified...'" "Wonderful." Luna said drolly, and then she rolled her eyes with a grumble before looking moodily along the table, waving a hoof through the air. "I demand more presents!" Scrivener sighed and reached out to gently pat Luna's stomach, but even as the winged unicorn settled, she got her wish: others passed gifts they had brought up to the head of the table, from a set of toys given by Pinkie Pie to more baby clothes from Scarlet Sage. Then Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena traded looks before the brighter-colored twin smiled radiantly and bounced out of her seat, seeming almost to vanish before she came running out of the doorway only a few moments later with something on her back before skidding to a halt and bucking firmly forwards, tossing the object over her head and past Scrivener and Celestia to land loudly in front of Luna. It was an enormous, multiple-layered chocolate cake, and Luna's eyes slowly widened at the sight of it: a little lopsided or not, it was enormous, decorated with multicolored frosting, and Luna rubbed her front hooves together as Pinkie Pie said cheerfully: "It's the best we could make! I was going to put candles on it but Lemon Drop wouldn't let me." "'Cause it's not a birthday cake, idiot." Pinkamena said irritably, as she picked up a glass of cola and sipped at it, looking moody at the use of her nickname. "Who cuts it?" "I can do it." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully as she brandished a knife that seemed to appear in her hoof out of nowhere, and the ponies at the table winced before Pinkie leaned forwards and quickly began to slice into the cake as she glanced towards the stack of paper plates down the other side of the table. "Can somepony pass those over?" The paper plates glowed as they were lifted gently with telekinesis, Rarity smiling as she guided them over to Pinkie Pie with a tilt of her horn. The bright earth pony gave a smile in return to the unicorn, then quickly began to serve slices of cake out, passing them quickly along the line, seeming to know by some strange sixth sense how large a slice to cut for every pony at the table. Luna dug greedily in the moment Pinkie put an enormous slice of cake down in front of her, and announced it was delicious through a hail of crumbs. Scrivener, meanwhile, only rolled his eyes with a smile, thanking the bright pink pony and then glancing down at Pinkamena to give her a wink, but the half-demon pointedly turned her eyes back skywards, confirming what he already suspected: she didn't want anypony to know she was good at something other than beating on people. There wasn't much conversation, but not for lack of wanting to talk: the cake was delicious, and Pinkie beamed around at the others as Pinkamena only sipped at her cola and Bob nibbled at a small slice of the chocolate treat between trading insults and sarcastic remarks with the half-demon. Dessert was delicious: and when it was done, they fell back into easy conversation as Pinkie and Pinkamena both went about the process of serving out tea and coffee. Scrivener began to get up to help at one point, and the half-demon had smacked him firmly on the head and knocked him back into his seat with a wince, Luna flinching as well but giggling all the same as Scrivener shot her a sour look as the dull, gray-pink earth pony muttered: "Idiots. Let me do my damn job." The conversation that followed at the table lasted for hours, as the sun set, and the moon rose above... but with only a flick of her horn, Celestia created a small orb of light that hovered over the table, casting a gentle glow over those gathered. As the hour drew late, however, other guests made themselves known, staying to the shadows and studying the table curiously as ponies fell silent one after the other as they realized they weren't alone. Luna, however, only smiled a little as she glanced quietly towards the treeline, beckoning quietly with one hoof... and slowly, a dark shape emerged, striding into the light. It was built like a tall pony with a black coat and darker-than-night hooves, mane and tail smoky and ethereal, its eyes red slits and its expression cunningly tender. It smiled over them as it strode up to Luna, bowing its head respectfully to the table, and Luna grimaced as she straightened a bit and said quietly: "Pardon me, my friends. Sometimes Scrivener and I receive visits from our... odder allies at night, especially these days..." "That's a Nightmare..." Applejack said in a stunned voice, and the creature looked up with a strangely-kind smile before the earth pony's eyes roved to the side... and stared as a second dark shape emerged from the trees. Unlike the Nightmare, however, its body was less substantial, like it was made up of shadows and smoke caught in some invisible, vaguely-pony-shaped mold, and its eyes burned with eldritch green flames, the creature strangely bestial as it approached Luna's other side. "A Phooka..." "Aye. But none of them will harm thee. They are silent protectors of the night, helping keep back the incursions that less-pleasant creatures of the darkness would make against Ponyville and other places in this world." Luna said softly, as Scrivener reached out and gently stroked along the half-animal, half-intelligent Phooka's neck, and it rumbled quietly before turning its eyes down the line. It seemed to relax a bit at the sight of several of the ponies, then it turned and strode quickly past Celestia... and the ponies who had only today been reintroduced to Luna stared as it approached Fluttershy, and the Pegasus smiled warmly at it, leaning over to embrace the creature as it nuzzled against her affectionately. "They are creatures of darkness from our original layer... all of them have sworn loyalty to me. Sworn to protect Equestria." The Nightmare nodded, and then it spoke in a soft, scintillating voice: "We serve Mistress Luna willingly despite our bond, though... she showed us mercy, saved our lives, and continues to provide for us even now. Fear not, friend ponies... we have protected you for these two years, and you have not even known we were there. Now you know about us... but that does not mean you'll be any more aware of our presence later than you were before." With that, the dark creature smiled, and then it simply vanished from sight before the Phooka leaned back, Fluttershy gazing fearlessly down into its burning green-fire eyes despite the fact that the Phooka's nasty habit of hypnotizing its prey was well-known. Yet the blonde-coated Pegasus only smiled... then the Phooka rumbled quietly once before it silently drew away, and Luna shook her head as she said softly: "My apologies, my friends. The creatures have a habit of theatrics, but they mean no harm." "Well, I gotta be honest, Luna, the fact there are apparently Nightmares lookin' out for us kind of freaks me out." Applejack said finally, and then she hesitated before looking over at Fluttershy, asking softly: "Is this why... you started letting those Phooka stay around your cottage? I mean... knowing that..." Fluttershy nodded after a moment in return with a small blush, and when all eyes turned to her, she fidgeted on the spot before saying quietly: "Well, they... they always hung around my cottage, but they always scared me a little, too. After the memories came back, though, and Luna explained things to me... and helped me meet one of them... then they became much less scary. I know they're considered a nuisance by some ponies around Ponyville but... I've started to like them. I find their presence comforting, and they don't hurt the few other animals I've been keeping around my home. They're very intelligent, too... I think... I mean, I don't think they're monsters at all." Applejack sighed a little, nodding after a moment as she rubbed at her face and said finally: "Well... that is a little reassuring to hear, I guess. I mean, I used to think they were a nuisance too, even... was a little scared of 'em at first, but after I found a certain young filly out in the orchard playing with 'em..." "Hey, all the apples had been picked and they were just laying there in the shade of the tree! Weren't harmin' nothin' at all." Apple Bloom said defensively, looking up from the end of the table with a bit of a blush, and Big Mac smiled as Applejack gave her little sister an amused look. "Besides, wasn't like I was playing fetch with a manticore or anything." "Yeah, but it was foals they were rumored to lure off and eat, and you were just a foal then, Apple Bloom. Was like playing hoof-ball with a bomb near a bonfire." Applejack replied dryly, and then she sighed a little and shook her head, muttering: "All the same, though, guess it was a good way to see for my own eyes they weren't nearly as dangerous as some of the other farmers say. Sure, they get into things sometimes, and I'm sure they could be dangerous if they wanted to... but ain't like... old times, is it?" "Not at all. They aren't being influenced by evil here, driven to doing things more serious than making mischief." Scrivener said softly, and Luna smiled and nodded in agreement as the charcoal stallion leaned back a bit with a small smile over the others. "Not that we blame any of you for being a little freaked out." "It does take some getting used to the idea of it." Twilight Sparkle said softly, glancing down the table before she smiled a little as the others looked to her, the violet mare leaning forwards and continuing quietly: "But now you know pretty much everything that's been... happening under the scenes of this Equestria, so to speak. And to be honest, I'm... glad that I don't have to keep secrets from any of you anymore. That we have everything out in the open now, because you do all deserve to know. Equestria, even, deserves to be told... and Luna, you deserve to be part of this world you've built, not an exile." Twilight gazed softly towards the pregnant winged unicorn, and Luna smiled faintly as she hugged her belly gently back against herself, blushing a little as Scrivener gazed softly across at the violet mare, before Rainbow Dash smiled a little as he looked up, saying quietly: "Damn straight. Without you, Luna, none of us would be here... and even if we were, well, I don't think we'd all be... like this. Things got so messed up so fast, faster than even I can fly... it sounds like you and Scrivy were the only ones able to sort it out at the end of the day." The two shuffled a bit, and then Luna looked up and said softly: "I only work to try and... right what is wrong, that is all. To ensure the best possible outcome for... all ponies, that Equestria is safe. I have to. 'Tis my home, and all of thee... are important to me. I won't again bring up my failings, nay, I'll only say that... I have many reasons to want to do the very best job I can in caring for my friends and home. "But all of thee, each and everypony, has my thanks for coming here today. For renewing our friendships..." Luna smiled slightly. "Even if I must still reveal myself to Ponyville and Cowlick and Ross at some point, but this... aye, this is a good and worthy start. It has been the most joyous of celebrations... but the hour grows late, and I shan't force thee to stay out here for my entertainment, much as I would direly like all thee too. Now thou all know of my presence here, after all... now all of thee can come and visit whenever the mood strikes, and I shall always welcome thee here." There were smiles from along the table, and then Celestia rose her head, saying softly: "I'll guide everypony back to Ponyville through the forest. The path sometimes... changes... at night, so it wouldn't hurt to have a little aid." "I'll walk with you, Celestia." Twilight volunteered, and Celestia looked surprised... but then the rainbow-maned winged unicorn smiled softly and nodded, and Twilight nodded slowly back before she glanced towards Luna, adding quietly: "If you don't mind, of course. But with Scarlet here she can help take care of you two." "Hey, I can take care of myself. Well. I can take care of Luna, anyway." Scrivener said finally, and Luna huffed and flailed a little at him before the earth pony smiled a bit, saying quietly as he looked down the table: "Thank you all for coming, and for your gifts and everything else. We'll keep everypony informed as we can about how Luna's doing." There were smiles and nods down the table before ponies carefully began to slip up their hooves, and Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, seemed to have a short argument consisting mostly of violent gestures, and then the bright twin sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding once, the half-demon giving a grunt and a firm nod before she began to slowly clean up the table, making it clear she wasn't intent on leaving. The others all came up to trade their goodbyes and well-wishes with Luna, however, giving her smiles and trading hugs with her and Scrivener Blooms. Celestia was the last in line, firmly embracing both her little sister and the charcoal earth pony before she drew back and said softly: "I'll be back as soon as I can, little sister, brother." Scrivener smiled warmly, blushing a little as he always did when Celestia referred to him as a sibling. But the ivory winged unicorn only smiled softly, bowing her head towards them before she turned and headed to the group gathered at the edge of the forest, and Luna waved happily to them as the ponies called last goodbyes and began to filter down the path. It left Luna sitting alone at the head of the table, as Scarlet Sage and Pinkamena both worked to clean up, and Discombobulation sat near the foot, still nibbling on his small piece of cake. For a moment, Luna almost looked as if she was about to cry, as Scrivener felt her whirling emotions in his body... but then her eyes locked on the fact there was still almost half the enormous cake left over, and she licked her lips slowly before reaching greedily forwards... then huffing when Scrivener quickly pushed the platter down the table, the winged unicorn unable to grab it as her belly pushed against the edge of the furnishing. "No, Luna, you're not allowed to devour the entire cake by yourself." "They ate all our food, Scrivener Blooms! I deserve to eat all the cake! I... look at how little cola is left, 'tis only a few bottles!" Luna whined loudly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he carefully picked up the cake platter and turned away, heading towards the door of their cottage as Luna huffed grouchily and shook a hoof at his back angrily. "I shall make thee sleep on the couch tonight, Scrivy!" "We don't have a couch." Scrivener muttered back around the handle of the tray in his mouth, and Luna looked stumped at this before Scrivener booted the cottage door lightly open and vanished inside. Then Luna grumbled before looking up as Pinkamena shoved the last of the cookies towards her on their tray. "Here, eat up. Otherwise I'm just going to throw 'em out." the half-demon said dryly, and Luna mumbled a bit before she picked up a cookie and chewed dejectedly on it. "Oh, don't look so sad, Nightmare Moon. You got a goddamn good haul. I know you're selfish and all but even you should be able to appreciate that." "Oh, thou knows well I am not sulking about that." Luna huffed, then she loudly chewed up the cookie and swallowed it before picking up another and throwing it firmly at Pinkamena, the half-demon wincing as this bounced off her face. "And thou! These are delicious! Why art thou hiding thy talent?" "It is not my talent." Pinkamena said icily, picking the cookie up off the table and throwing it back at Luna, but the winged unicorn caught it in her jaws and gobbled it down as the half-demon rolled her eyes. "You're almost as disgusting as these sweet treats." Luna huffed, picking up the last cookie, and Pinkamena quickly took the now-empty tray and tossed it on the stack of other dishes she had gathered before hefting these easily and heading towards the house, grumbling a bit as she swayed a little with every careful step of her rear hooves. Scarlet Sage watched for a moment with something like fascination as the half-demon easily walked along, and then Luna flailed a little to draw her daughter's attention before she asked moodily: "Am I selfish?" "Only a little, Mom. Come on, let's get you inside." Scarlet Sage said gently, and then she glanced over her shoulder at Discombobulation as Luna mumbled and began to wiggle herself up. "Can you give us a hand?" "Alright." Discombobulation said mildly, and then he reached down and yanked his hand off before tossing it to them, and Luna and Scarlet Sage both stared as this landed on the table in front of them... then both ponies winced backwards as it hopped quickly up on its fingers and thumb as if it was alive, scurrying around in a short circle as the Draconequus added calmly: "Careful, though, he's not quite as good a listener as I am." With that, the chimerical creature calmly picked his fork back up and returned to slowly scooping up a small bit of cake, and Luna winced as the hand scurried towards the end of the table, then slowly extended a finger towards her stomach before she let out a yell and brought both her front hooves smashing down on it, Discombobulation yelling in frustration and spitting out the cake he had just scooped into his mouth before his hand vanished from the spot, reappearing on the end of his wrist as he shook his limb out violent and shouted: "What in the name of Loki is wrong with you?" "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with thou?" Luna shouted back, and then she yelled in frustration, seizing the underside of the table before Scarlet Sage could stop her, and she hauled upwards with all her Valkyrie strength, flipping the furnishing and everything still on it as Discombobulation winced and leapt out of his chair as utensils, glasses, a few plates and all variety of other objects came crashing down before the furnishing itself fell with a loud bounce and smash. "Damnation, Discombobulation!" "Someone got hit in the boingloings!" Discombobulation said hurriedly, pointing past Luna, and when the winged unicorn only continued to glare even as Scarlet Sage glanced awkwardly over her shoulder, the chimerical creature repeated awkwardly as he continued to point: "Hit in the boingloings. Boingloings. Boingloings. Somebody got hit in them. " Luna grumbled a bit before her eyes finally flicked to the side when Scrivener stuck his head out of the cottage door with a wince, and the Draconequus hurriedly snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of white smoke before Scrivener groaned as he walked forwards, surveying the damage and grabbing at his head with one hoof as Luna blushed deep red before the earth pony stallion muttered: "No. No. It's fine. I'm sure that-" "Oh come freaking on!" Pinkamena shouted as she emerged outside, glaring over the table before favoring Luna with a horrible look. "Goddammit, Nightmare Moon, can't you go back to killing ponies instead of wrecking up furniture?" Luna's lower lip trembled a little at this, and the half-demon stared before wincing when Scrivener smacked the back of her head lightly, saying moodily: "Don't worry, it's not that bad. Scarlet Sage, why don't you take your mother inside?" "Okay. Come on, Mom." Scarlet said gently, and Luna slowly slipped out of the chair, still looking a little upset even as she struggled to get her emotions back in check. Scrivener gazed at her softly, sending her soothing thoughts as he felt her roiling emotions, and Pinkamena mumbled what almost sounded like an apology as she rubbed the back of her head as the Pegasus guided the winged unicorn past and inside. Luna flopped down with a mumble on the bedding once inside, resting on her side and grumbling under her breath as she flicked her horn at the fireplace, but once more magic refused to work with her emotions in a roil and her belly now cramping a little in response... so instead she kicked her rear legs a little through the air before sighing as she rubbed at her belly, and Scarlet Sage smiled a little as she sat quietly beside her mother, soothingly rubbing along her stomach and saying softly: "You're beautiful, Mom." "Nay, I am fat." Luna mumbled in response, and Scarlet Sage sighed a little as she stroked soothingly through her mother's starry mane, gazing down at her softly as Luna looked meditatively up at her daughter. "This may one day be thou, Scarlet Sage, I must warn thee. Filled with foal, hopefully by a loving stallion, hopefully when thou most desires a child." Scarlet Sage only smiled a little, however, looking down quietly and asking softly: "And what about my Blood Seer powers? Will they... be passed down?" Luna cocked her head curiously at this question, and then she grunted and nodded after a moment, sitting up a little and saying finally: "Aye, they will, in one form or another... but as I have already discussed with thee, the powers of the Blood Seer are... chaotic, and rare to manifest themselves. The powers may simply be dormant in thy child, and even thy child's children, etcetera, until at some point, they again manifest themselves by pure ill fortune." Scarlet Sage nodded after a moment, looking down quietly before she rubbed a hoof slowly against the ground, murmuring softly: "So it's impossible to know... how many possible Blood Seers are out there in the world at any given time, huh?" "Aye, it is difficult." Luna smiled faintly, nodding slowly back. "Even though we allowed no cultist of Ekleíp passage into this world with the role they played in ending the last... there could still be dozens of Blood Seers across Equestria, or more. Some perhaps as kind and gentle as thou thyself are... others perhaps as insane and cunning as Wisehorse was." Scarlet Sage nodded slowly, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards, and then Luna laughed quietly, reaching a hoof up to touch her daughter's face quietly. "But these are all questions and thoughts for the far future, Scarlet Sage, so do not worry thyself overmuch with them and what it may all mean. Only know that... in spite of all my complaining, my frustrations, and my embarrassments... I am proud to know that I will soon be a mother. And I would not change anything, as I feel my baby becoming more and more ready to enter the world... and I am only so glad, so very honored, that I am to be blessed with two children... a beautiful daughter who will make an exceptional sister and role model, and a soon-to-be son, who will be handsome and I hope wise enough to listen to his big sister more than his silly parents." Scarlet Sage blushed deep red at this, looking touched as she smiled warmly, and Luna smiled back before the Pegasus bowed her head forwards and murmured: "My little brother's only lucky he's going to have parents as good as you and Dad, Mom... I'll never forget how you waited more than a year, for me... because I was having those nightmares, all those bad memories, and... you wanted to make sure I was okay before you brought a new child into this family. Because you wanted to make sure I knew that you weren't trying to replace me because we're not blood related, but... I never once thought that, ever. You've always been so good to me... you were always there to protect me, sacrificing so much for me, never failing when I needed you most." Luna smiled softly, and Scarlet Sage smiled silently back as they studied each other... and then mother and daughter simply embraced tightly, no more need for words between parent and child. Category:Transcript Category:Story